1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas filling method, gas filling system, gas station and mobile unit that fill gas from the gas station into a vehicle-mounted tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that when hydrogen gas is filled into a tank, the temperature in the tank increases. In terms of this point, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-89793 (JP-A-2002-89793) points out a problem that the filling rate needs to be determined while the temperature is being managed and then suggests a structure that suppresses an increase in temperature of a valve and filling pipe that are located upstream of the tank.
As shown by JP-A-2002-89793, the structure of the tank of this type is such that the outer peripheral surface of a gas-impermeable liner is covered with a reinforcement layer that ensures pressure resistance. For example, the reinforcement layer is formed so that CFRP formed by filament winding, or the like, is wound around the outer peripheral surface of the liner.